The News From Wimbledon
by MaggslovesPerry
Summary: News from the Wimbly Womblys, not exactly TFioS, but John Green Nerdfighteria... Mixed media, the stories behind the players.
1. Chapter 1

**NEWS FROM WIMBELDON:**

STAR CROSSED FORWARDS

As the AFC Wimbledon Wimbly Womblys are victorious against Manchester City, a new story emerges from the unknown; The two star forwards, John Green and John Green have always been scoring and assisting for each other, but love? Could these star forwards be struck with more than victory?

During an interview the Saturday past, John Green (Number 9) reported: "I've never been able to be so connected on the field and off with another person. John just understands me without words, and I think that's why we love to work together." (writes reporter Rita Johnson) These two have been inseparable since day one, and carried the team all the way to their plays in the FA cup final against Manchester City on February 24th, the last game of the first season.

The Wimbly Womblys were clearly outdone by Manchester City, as the manager openly said, "We don't play the game for money, we play the game for glory." Indeed, one of the Manchester City players makes in a week just as much as the entire team makes in a month.

"Pure heart from the Wimbly Womblys," The manager John Green also would say during the game.

"I think our passes from husband to husband are the best." John Green (Number 23) stated, and indeed for immediately before halftime in their game in February, a series of passes lead to an almost header goal from Ya Bomba, another AFC player. The origin of this almost goal was pure Green from the two forwards, both of whom admit love to the other. Immediately after halftime also, another star pass came and went with a strike from the goalkeeper.

"He just, gets me…" (9) Green says, "he gets me at a deeper level. You can play the game, but you can't really be the game until you've got some heart on the field."

And nothing but heart and good passes come from these two young gentlemen with such star potential. We hope that they will be able to play together in the future seasons, for the local team has a winning streak to keep up!


	2. Chapter 2

Y. Bamba interview: Number 32 of the Wimbly Womblys

Reporter: I'm here with Y. Bamba, the famous footballer who just won the FA cup with his team, the Wimbly Womblys. What is the most meaningful souvenir you've taken with you; something tangible and why is it so meaningful?

Bamba: Woah, okay. I'd have to say that would be my jersey. You carry so many memories through that thing. Exhuberation and despair. Happiness at the goals you've made and determination to make more. Everything goes into those uniforms. I mean, okay. So anyone could put your name on a jersey and you could wear it, but it wouldn't be the same thing. You go through hell with those. Through rain and shine. It's a namesake that you, you went through it and you made it. It's so symbolic I could go on forever.

Reporter: Can you remember the worst game you ever played?

Bamba: The game against Manchester City was probably the worst, just because we were all so nervous and we were all playing extra hard. Especially going into sudden death. It just kills your nerves.

Reporter: So tell me, is it worth it, being a famous footballer?

Bamba: Absolutely. If I could go back I would make it my life's ambition. As I kid I would've told my parents that's what I wanted to do.

Reporter: What did you want to do when you were a kid?

Bamba: Um… I wanted to play basketball. But my dreams were kinda crushed because I stopped growing.

Reporter: That must've been devastating!

Bamba: It was pretty bad. I think the hardest part was trying to figure out what would be second best. I mean, you try try try to go to a specific thing, and then when it fails you just get lost. Luckily, I became friends with John and he talked me into practicing with him, and then it all went uphill from there.

Reporter: John Green?

Bamba: Yeah, the bald one. I really owe all of this to him. He's the reason I started and the reason I kept going.

Reporter: So you and John go way back?

Bamba: Way way, he started showing me some moves with a couple friends, and I found out I wasn't that bad at football. I mean, it took a long time, but we got there.

Reporter: Well, I'm very sorry, but that's all we have time for! Best of luck, Bamba!

Bamba: Thanks, have a good night.


End file.
